


V for Vicki Vale

by Embli



Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [22]
Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Journalism, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: Your name is Vicki Vale and youknowthat Timothy Drake-Wayne is secretly Red Robin. There's just the small issue of proving it.
Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922716
Kudos: 6





	V for Vicki Vale

Your name is Vicki Vale and you _know_ that Timothy Drake-Wayne is secretly Red Robin. There's just the small issue of proving it. An issue that seems to grow larger and larger for each year that passes. Maybe it shouldn’t be surprising that Red Robin is good at protecting secrets. But then, you’re _very_ good at discovering them. It’s your job. Your passion. You don’t want to write yet another stupid gossip piece - you want to write something important. Something real. You know one of Gotham’s big Truths and somehow you will make sure everyone else sees it as well.


End file.
